


Love You with All My Heart

by S_huang



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_huang/pseuds/S_huang
Summary: Ever wonder what happen to Kang Daniel and Ha Sungwoon after his Vlive on 1st October 2018?





	Love You with All My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are great  
> Comment are nice
> 
> For more update, please follow my Twitter : @putrihuang

 

**Based on Kang Daniel** **Vlive** **on 1st October 2018**

 

"HYUNG! What is this?" Daniel shouts as he opens Sungwoon's room and slams the door to the wall so hard. He holds the iPhone on his hand. It does make Sungwoon, who leisurely prones on his bed and plays with his iphone, jumps a little from where he lays as he looks at Daniel with question. No need to ask what is the matter, Sungwoon already knows the question by the way, he just chuckles a little and smiles brightly.

 

"It's intentional, right?" Daniel asks again as he comes to Sungwoon on his bed, sitting on the edge of the bed. Sungwoon giggles a little as he covers his mouth with his hand and the other is supporting his chin.

 

"It's your fault." Sungwoon blames on Daniel and it makes Daniel pouts his lips, looking his lover with squinted eyes. Sungwoon chuckles a little again.

 

"How come it is my fault?" Daniel doesn't want to take the blame alone as he jumps his body on Sungwoon's back, pins him down on the bed. They laugh together and Daniel can't help to hugs Sungwoon, gives him a thousand kiss on his nape to his ears to his temple and to his cheek. Sungwoon looks at Daniel on his back, rounds his hand to Daniel's head and kisses his cheek.

 

It's Sungwoon who uploaded it on his fancafe but Daniel doesn't realize it until 2 weeks later after fans told him on his Vlive. It's been there for a while, the whole world already knows whose abs is it. Some of the fans speculated that it was Minhyun's but Minhyun was sitting next to him.

 

Daniel knew he was about to take a selfie. That time, Daniel said that he would show off his lovely abs for Sungwoon's background as a joke but Sungwoon really took a picture of it and uploaded it on his fancafe.

 

And for the caption, it's intentional. Sungwoon wants to show the world his boyfriend but it's a hint to fans. Doesn't need to ask who is it, it's so obviously Daniel but Sungwoon can't help it to make a slight of hint to it. Sungwoon wishes for Daniel to check on his fancafe, but it seems he just realizes it after a couple weeks. Of course, Sungwoon already forgot about it until just now, Daniel reminds him about this prank, Daniel's abs post. Daniel's reaction is just so cute and refreshing.

 

"I already posted it a couple weeks ago and you just realize it now?" Sungwoon checks on his fanface through his iPhone. Daniel posts a reply on his photo and it does makes Sungwoon grins in happiness. Finally, his boyfriend sees his post.

 

 

"Are you that happy?" Daniel looks at Sungwoon with his pouty lips. Without any answer, Sungwoon just keeps grinning as he looks at Daniel, and puts his iPhone on the bed.

 

"Yes, I love your abs." Sungwoon answers but it's not the answer that Daniel wants from him as he hugs Sungwoon, turns his body over Sungwoon's, and makes Sungwoon lies over his body. Sungwoon can't help but laugh a little. Oh gosh, Sungwoon looks so cute, his lips are creating nice puffy cheeks and as always Daniel can't help but to fall in love again with him.

 

"Is it fun to make a joke of your boyfriend?" Daniel still acts mad to Sungwoon. Sungwoon tries hard to not smile or laugh again as he looks at Daniel beneath him.

 

"Yes, it is." Sungwoon looks arrogant as he puts his hands on Daniel's side head. Sungwoon smiles. Daniel smiles back and it makes Sungwoon chuckles a little as he closer his head to Daniel.

 

"Then I need to sue you, hyung." Daniel says as he rounds his arms on Sungwoon's waist tighter, pressing Sungwoon's belly on his abs that Sungwoon loves so much.

 

"Sue me?" Sungwoon tilts his head as their lips almost touch. Sungwoon places his index finger to Daniel lips. "Before you sue me, kiss me." Sungwoon demands a kiss from his boyfriend.

 

Daniel quickly grabs Sungwoon's hand and the other hand rounds to back of his head, pulls his head to him. They touch their lips, Daniel slowly bites Sungwoon's lip and slowly Sungwoon tilts his head to the position where he can enjoy this more as he makes a gap to take a breath. Slowly, Daniel moves his tongue inside Sungwoon and it makes Sungwoon moans as his tongue tangled with Sungwoon's. Daniel pulls his tongue out but Sungwoon wants to taste it more as he moves his tongue inside Daniel's mouth.

 

"Hmmmm..." Sungwoon moans again, kissing his boyfriend is always addicting, as his chest's pressing on Daniel's. His heart is beating so hard right now.

 

"You know hyung, I really want to sue you." Daniel says as he releases his kiss and Sungwoon wipes his lips from the saliva. He sits on Daniel's belly and bites his lower lip.

 

"Sue me for making you hard?" Sungwoon's left hand touches Daniel's crotch, it's hard, slides to his a belly and touches his abs. "or because I exposes your abs?"

 

Daniel smiles as he gropes Sungwoon's tights and moves up to his love handle. "I will sue you because you are so damn cute, I want to eat you up."

 

Sungwoon giggles as he pulls up his T-shirt, exposing his white fair skin, without take it off and bites it. Daniel smiles as his hand moves to Sungwoon's chest and plays with his nipples.

 

"Uhmmm..." Sungwoon hides his moan as he bends his body. His crotch moves back until his butt cheeks can feel how hard steel Daniel's cock is, he gives his chest to Daniel's face. It doesn't need permission as Daniel sucks Sungwoon's nipple and his other hand pinches it. "Ahhh!!!"

 

The sensation is really great as Daniel licks his nipple and his other hand moves to his butt. Daniel's middle finger is moving in between Sungwoon's butt cheeks as Sungwoon jolts a little.

 

"Ni... Niel..." Sungwoon looks at his back where Daniel touches him.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"The lube is... in my bag...." Sungwoon says as he points the bag on the floor. Sungwoon moves from Daniel and Daniel grabs the lube in the bag. His T-shirt is bothering as he takes it off and unbuttons his jeans. His little brother is hard and ready to shoot his load.

 

Daniel moves back to Sungwoon again. He prone on the bed and flaps his foots up and down with only his pants on. Sungwoon's butt is so fluffy and Daniel can't help but to bites it.

 

"KYAAAA!!!!" Sungwoon shouts in surprises and looks back. Daniel is biting his butt and it hurts a little. "Niel?"

 

"Sorry hyung, I can't help but to taste your lovely butt." Daniel says as he licks his lips. Sungwoon pouts his lips and pushes Daniel to the bed. It's always a pleasure every time Sungwoon leads where this sex but he needs to slow down a little. Sometimes he pushes himself too much, it can hurt himself. Daniel's cock size is bigger than average person and he doesn't want to hurt his small and precious Sungwoon.

 

Sungwoon kisses him again as he grabs the lube from Daniel's hand and pours it on his hand. "Don't move, I will make you forget about you want to sue me."

 

"With all my pleasure, Mr. Criminal." Daniel says as he puts his arms under his head. He just needs to enjoy this view above him.

 

Slowly. Sungwoon pushes his finger inside his butt hole. "Hmmm..." Sungwoon moans a little as his first finger moves inside him and it begs for his second finger. His breath is getting hard and sometimes Sungwoon needs to hold his moans as he can feel the electric sensation from his butt hole. It's feels so good.

 

His slow moans really sexy, Daniel thought as he wants to help his hyung but he doesn't want to misses this rare chance, seeing Sungwoon prepares himself with his lustful face, his cute cock is standing and drips pre-cum on his belly. Now, Sungwoon is moving his hip up and down, to feel his fingers more but Daniel knows his lovely spot can be reach with his fingers.

 

"Niel..." Sungwoon looks at Daniel beneath him with beg on his eyes. His fingers won't satisfy him. Sungwoon needs more than just his fingers as he pulls them out.

 

"Hmm?" Daniel acts a fool as Sungwoon touches his abs and bends his body. Sungwoon pours some lube on Daniel's abs and spread it all over his to his chest and to his cock, giving him a little massage. Especially on his hot rod, and puts condom on this little monster.

 

"Niel..." Sungwoon says as he kisses Daniel. A deep one.

 

"Yes?" Daniel replies.

 

"I love your abs..." Sungwoon bites his lower lip and smile a little. Daniel grins.

 

"I know." Daniel answers his obvious question. Sungwoon grins in happiness as he grabs Daniel's cock and places it to his entrance of his butt hole.

 

"... and I love your cocks..." Sungwoon slowly moves his body down as his butt hole eats Daniel's cock.

 

"Ahmm.... I know that too." Daniel moans a little and loves how eager Sungwoon is as he flinches a little.

 

"... but... AHH!" Sungwoon moans as Daniel's cock is completely inside him and Daniel fliches again. It fits perfectly. Sungwoon's asshole is Daniel's, it has its shape now. "I love you the most." Sungwoon smiles.

 

Daniel smiles to Sungwoon. "Of course, I know that too."

 

"I just want to show the world that you are mine." Sungwoon tilts his head with his pouty lips. It's completely fine if someone wants to show that they are deeply in love, wanting to show the world what the love could bring. It brings Daniel to Sungwoon and Sungwoon to Daniel. It never one side, it takes both side to make this love.

 

They are idol and both Daniel and Sungwoon are male. It's forbidden. This country is not ready for this love.

 

"Hyung, I'm yours." Daniel slides his thumbs to Sungwoon's pouty lips to make it not pout anymore. "And always." Daniel adds and Sungwoon smiles. His words always calm all of his worries.

 

"Of course you are mine, I won't let you go." Sungwoon grins and moves his hips up. "Ahhh..."

 

Sungwoon moves back down again as he can feel the fraction of his rectum with Daniel's cock. It feels so good. "AAAHHH!!!!"

 

Daniel moves and pushes Sungwoon to the bed, now, Daniel wants to take control of this as Sungwoon moans hard when Daniel cock now moves deeper.

 

"Niel--- Slowly---" Sungwoon begs as Daniel rams hard his cock inside Sungwoon over and over again. Daniel spreads Sungwoon's legs, placing his left feet on his shoulder. "Kyyyaaaaahhh!!!! NO!!!! AHHH!!!"

 

"It's here, your favorite spot." Daniel whispers on Sungwoon's ear as Sungwoon clenches the bed sheet and tries to hold his moan. "Do you want me to hit it more?" Daniel asks and Sungwoon slowly nods his head. It's feels so great and it makes Sungwoon can't really open his eyes. His whole body hits by some kind of electric jolt and makes Sungwoon's sense numb for a while to feel this great sensation.

 

"Niel--- Fuck me till I can't have sex with anyone but you." Sungwoon begs as he opens up his arms, he wants to hug Daniel. Daniel smiles and moves his hip again, making Sungwoon moans over and over again. It's an intense sex with Daniel and Sungwoon enjoys this so much. Both of them feel each other so much until they sprout their white load.

 

The tissues are in the trash bin together with tied condom. Daniel opens the window a little, they need to air the room a little, and Sungwoon grabs his T-shirt. He just rests for a while after this intense sex with Daniel.

 

"Hyung," Daniel says as he looks at Sungwoon who wears his T-shirt on as he looks at Daniel. He sits on the edge of the bed with his only jeans on. "Your butt cheeks are so cute."

 

Sungwoon surprises by Daniel's statement as he quickly pulls down his T-shirt and turns his body around to protect his butt. It's after sex and Sungwoon still need to put his underwear on and too bad Daniel with his smile on his face, grabs his underwear.

"Niel, you are a pervert!" Sungwoon mocks Daniel cutely.

 

"I am," Daniel says as he stands up and walks to Sungwoon. Sungwoon flinches a little but Daniel wraps his hands around Sungwoon, hugs him. "And I still want to take my revenge on you, hyung."

 

Daniel smiles as he shows the photo he just took on his phone. It's Sungwoon's white butt cheeks from above. Sungwoon widens both of his eyes and mouth, he can't believe what Daniel just did. A photo of his butt? He is out of his mind!

 

But before his sense comes back his mind, Daniel already runs to the door with his naughty smile. Of course, it's his private consumption, he doesn't want anyone to get the hint of Sungwoon's lovely butt. It's the property of Kang Daniel. The photo doesn't have Sungwoon face but it still his private area but eyes for eyes. Sungwoon just stands there in freeze and he still can't believe what just happen.

 

Well, teasing Sungwoon is always what Daniel loves to do.

 

"Hyung, I love you." Daniel smiles and gives Sungwoon a flying kiss.

 

Sungwoon blinks his eyes a couple times and inhale unbelievably.  
  


 

 

"KANG DANIEL! I HATE YOU!" 


End file.
